


Your time will never stop

by OnyxFang99



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship, Gen, Humanstuck, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxFang99/pseuds/OnyxFang99
Summary: Twelve friends haven't seen each other in a long time when one of them organises a meetup. The others have mixed feelings.





	Your time will never stop

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for creative writing so it is very much to a certain style.

Rust

 

She gazes into the darkened forest. The only noise being the crows watching from the distance. There’s the smell of smoke in the air. Her sister blows ash into the void. The rickety step that they haven’t gotten around to fixing creaks beneath her when she shifts into a standing position.

 

She gazes into the darkened forest. She steps down from the veranda, letting the wild grass curl around her bare feet. She waits. 

 

Another drag from the cigarette. 

 

She doesn’t look behind her but she smells it. Smells the too familiar smell. Her eyes don’t burn from the cloud of smoke. At least she tries to tell herself that. It’s been a long time since she’s seen the others. Too long.

 

-

 

Bronze

 

He wheels himself down the familiar hallway. His dark hair gently flickers with the movement. The wheels scrape against the creaking planks. He’s been left home alone. For most this would be a relief, but not for him. Not for an anxious, paralyzed from the waist down, sixteen year old. 

 

He wheels himself down the familiar hallway. He’s in the living now. The curtains open. The greying sky visible. He stares.

 

The wind knocks against the closed shutters.

 

He misses the clouds. He misses the wind on his face. But he’s far too short to open the windows. He curls away. Not wishing to torture himself with the view of freedom. Freedom reminds him of his friends. The world blurs at that thought. He misses the company.

 

-

 

Gold

 

He taps his fingers against the desk. He gently pulls off his glasses and allows himself to relax away from the harsh colours. The world dulls around him but he doesn’t mind. He frees his hand to wipe his eyes and leans back on his chair. 

 

He taps his fingers against the desk. He focuses on the sound they make. Four clicks in quick succession. They bring life to the eerie silence settled in the room. He listens.

Everything else is so dark.

 

He perks up at a ding disturbing the quiet. The message is short and to the point. He jots down the date. 13 April. He places his glasses back to settle on his nose. He can’t wait. No matter how much he will deny it. He is excited. He is ready.

 

-

 

Lime

 

He stares at the message. The date. The time. He pulls his hoodie in closer covering up his pale face. He closes off with a scowl. A wall. A wall that only some can break through. The perfect barrier from those around him. He breathes to the chime of the clock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

 

He stares at the message. He can’t look away. The clock keeps ticking. Ringing in his ears as he struggles inside. He breathes.

 

The clock keeps ticking, and ticking, and ticking.

 

He breaks eye contact with the phone to find it falling from his hand to the soft carpet. Finds himself not bothering to care. Finds himself merely flopping back onto his bed. He doesn’t know whether this is a good or bad thing. Meeting them again is just a recipe for disaster. Maybe.

 

-

 

Olive

 

She crawls on the cold tiles. Her cat had gone missing yesterday. She finds him hiding in the bathroom cupboard. Behind pipes and paper towels. Her phone rattles. Almost finding its way over the edge of the sink. She perks up to grab it in time. 

 

She crawls on the cold tiles. Scrambling back to pull herself with the help of the wall. She answers the seemingly calm voice. She hears.

 

Underneath his cold and calm exterior, she can hear the tremors.

 

She pulls her cat towards her as she listens. She allows him to share his anxieties and fears. Worries and apprehension. She allows herself to step into the hallway. Carrying the cat with her. Stepping over the one creaky floorboard. Slipping in her wet socks. She for one is actually excited to see everyone.

 

-

 

Jade

 

She methodically packs her bag. Sort, fold, bag. Sort, fold, bag. She repeats the cycle numerous times, humming all the while. She cares little about what she’s packing, working on autopilot. She only really needs the essentials. Her stomach churns with a mix of excitement and nerves. 

 

She methodically packs her bag. Why is she so nervous? Is it because she hasn’t seen the others in so long? How have they changed? She ponders.

 

Wandering around the house, heels clicking in rhythm.

 

She mumbles to herself the lyrics of the song. The song that they used to blast in the bus on road trips. The words almost make her tear up. Almost. She can’t bring herself to look in the mirror and see the mess she probably looks like right now. She wants to see them again.

 

-

 

Teal

 

She waits for the train. Her mind wanders. Smells and sounds come to mind as she thinks of the others. She wonders what they’ve been up to since they last spoke. What cool adventures have they been on? She giggles in anticipation, most likely earning her odd looks from the other commuters.

 

She waits for the train. A loud screech breaks through her mind. She blindly fumbles for her cane. She’s ready. She stands.

 

The tapping of the rod echoes through the train station.

 

She doesn’t have as far to go as some of the others probably do. She’ll probably be one of the first there. The train doors close behind her as she steps into the carriage. They have a lot of catching up to do. A  _ lot _ of catching up. 

 

-

 

Cobalt

 

She sits in the taxi. She watches out the window at the trees flying by. Why they had agreed to meet here of all places, in the middle of nowhere, she couldn’t decipher. Her fake fingers impatiently drum on the leg of her jeans. Her converse knock together in sync with the beat pumping in her ears.

 

She sits in the taxi. All the glass shows is a blur of green. She stops looking. Her eyes are now trained on her phone, but she’s not looking at it more than she’s looking through it. She thinks.

 

Her mind is a web of worry and apprehension.

 

She feels the vehicle pause and glances up at the driver. He has stopped by an entrance to a walking track. She frowns as she unbuckles her seat and pays the man. It seems like a long walk ahead of her. How some of the others are going to manage is a mystery to her. A very interesting mystery.

 

-

 

Indigo

 

He studies the forest. His feet root themselves in the earth as he steps down from the bus. It speeds off, leaving only an empty dirt road and a suffocating forest in its wake. His hands fumble for his bow, even though it’s merely two pieces of broken wood held together by a string.

 

He studies the forest. Why meet here? They could meet anywhere else but here. But whoever it is that organised it wants it to be here. Why? He questions.

 

He steps into the abyss, knobbly knees knocking together.

 

He shivers at the sudden drop in temperature as he steps out of the sun. He rubs his bare arms. He should’ve brought a coat. Fallen tree branches and autumn leaves crunch beneath his boots. He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans. He frees his mind of doubts and continues forward.

 

-

 

Purple

 

He clutches his wrist. He’d sprained it falling out of the taxi. The forest is too loud, it reminds him of… no. He slinks forward, slumping. His head is aching. The woods aren’t dark enough, aren’t quiet enough. His feet dance over the dust path.

 

He clutches his wrist. His hand reaches up to brush through his tangled locks. He looks out of place in the greenery. A face painted white and a body cloaked in purple. He struggles.

 

The pounding in his head matches the crowing of the birds.

 

He absentmindedly claws at his face, nails chipping off makeup. Chipping off a mask. He realises he’s stopped walking. Stopped feeling. Stopped breathing. God his head hurts. He wills himself to continue, his body pulling him forwards when all he wants to do is turn around and go home.

 

-

 

Violet

 

He fiddles with his glasses. He’s the first one here. Fitting. He’s always been organised. Always early, never late. He’s sat on a picnic blanket, not wishing to touch the thin layer of dew settled on the grass. He inspects his damp boots. He’ll need to wash those off later.

 

He fiddles with his glasses. His forces his hand away from his face. That’s enough of that, thank you. They instead decide to anxiously play with his scarf.

 

Silence and clarity. But no solace. Never solace.

 

He hears footsteps causing him to look up and inquire at the owner. His gaze focuses on a figure approaching the clearing. It can’t be. But it is. She’s back. It was her right? The one who set this up. She’s the only one who would think of this. He shyly smiles up at her. Appreciation manifesting in his eyes.

 

-   
  


Fuschia

 

She sees him in the clearing. She enters. Watching him nervously look up at her. She observes the wonder in his eyes and giggles. Her long hair swishing around her with the action. Her pink glasses bounce on her nose slightly.

 

She sees him in the clearing. She kneels down on his blanket and wraps her arms around him. No words spoken between them. She smiles.

 

There’s the sound of twigs snapping and leaves crunching.

 

She turns around and sees a few of the others walking forwards, out of the dark and into the light. She waves them over, eyes shining and toes tapping. Some of the others brought blankets. She stays where she is, the girl with fake cat ears cuddling into her.

 

-

 

_ “It’s nice to see you all again.”  _


End file.
